custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Mirror 2: Travels of the Toa Ignotium (Part 2)
A story serial featuring the antics of the remaining Toa Ignotium in the alternate Karda Nui, after Part 2, the story serial will merge with Othosak Adventures. Chapter One: The Next Universe Toa Helryx, Toa Reidogelo and Toa Memeisje, stepped through a portal in front of them in the stone cord in an alternate version of the Pit, as Toa Helryx recognized it. She, by now, knew why they had not mutated on contact with the water. It was because the Great Cataclysm had never happened there, so the water had not been tainted, and a new village had been placed there and named after Mahri Nui, as an experiment to see if Matoran could survive underwater, no doubt engineered by a Makuta like Mutran, Chirox or Tridax. Now she looked around them, they were on top of some sort of cylindrical rock, which she immediately recognized as one of Karda Nui. "We might be in the correct universe yet," thought Helryx. She then turned to the other Toa, handing them new armor. "This is adaptive armor, the very best work of Artakha himself. We in the Order are the ones who eliminated everyone who knew the realm's location in the first place. Put it on." The two Toa put on the plain, silver protodermis armor and felt a change. They suddenly looked vastly different from how they had just a millisecond ago. They had jetpacks, they had new weapons and masks, but surprisingly, when they tried them, their masks still had the same powers, except enhanced amounts of it. And another thing they had to decide on, a new team name: the Toa Kiro. Chapter Two: The Battle of the Karda Nui Virus Plant Toa Memeisje was confused. They had once again came to the wrong universe. In this universe, the six Piraka had came to Karda Nui to find the chamber of a second Avohkii, which was created in case the original fell into the wrong hands. Four other wandering Toa had followed them to Karda Nui to stop them. The names of the Toa were: Aveto Toa of Plantlife, Alecto Toa of Electricity, Krakam Toa of Iron, and Jakendon Toa of Stone. The Toa Kiro had offered them to become part of their team, to which the four Toa had agreed. Now they fighting the Piraka in their Virus Plant that Zaktan had made. Memeisje shot Hakann with her freeze Kanoka disk before he could avoid it. Hakann was immediately frozen solid. Memeisje and Alecto raced to challenge Vezok, while Jakendon and Aveto worked together to floor Reidak and Zaktan. On the floor above, near the refining vats, Reidogelo and Krakam were bringing down Thok. The Toa were winning, because the Piraka had been in complete disorder, and the Toa had taken them completely by surprise. Thok looked around, Hakann and Zaktan had been frozen solid by Reidogelo and Memeisje, Avak had been tricked into sealing himself in one of his own cages. Reidak had been trapped in a block of stone from the neck down. The battle wasn't at all going well for them. Thok then made his decision: Run away while you still can. Why not? Well, the other Toa were busy with Vezok, and he was on the second floor alone. It was the perfect opportunity for victory. He did after all, intended to forge a fake "deal" with each and every member of his team, each deal involved that Piraka and Thok alone with the Avohkii. Each deal would end with that Piraka dying mysteriously. Why couldn't he just let these Toa do that? Why not indeed? With that, Thok sneaked down the stone stairs into the main hall. He sprinted down the hall and out the door, making little or no sound. He then jumped from one muddy islet to the next, making sure he avoided the toxic water. He then found what he was looking for. A muddy islet with a cave on it. This had been his temporary hideout over the past three weeks. "Now," thought Thok, settling down in a stone throne he'd carved himself, out of the cave wall, "how should I kill some Toa this time?" Chapter Three: Onto something Thok and Zaktan had found something. The Piraka, to Thok's dismay, had survived their encounter with the Toa Kiro. The toll had been heavy, however, the Toa had sent the Virus factory plunging into the muddy water. But the Pirakas' plan was still advancing a moderate pace. They had split up into teams of two to find the second Avohkii. Zaktan and Thok had been paired to search the outskirts of the swamp. Avak had gone with Vezok to search the middle of the swamp, and Hakann and Reidak were searching the other parts of the swamp. It had been Zaktan whom had found the cave in the northern wall of Karda Nui. The cave was protected by iron spikes, but Zaktan divided himself into his protodite form and slithered around the spikes. He then used his laser vision powers to melt the spikes from inside. The cave itself was full of carvings of the Codrex sphere Zaktan had seen in the swamp, and at that point he had found a keystone hidden inside a statue. "This," said Zaktan, "we must show to the others. Now." Avak and Vezok were having luck, too. Avak, too had found a keystone in a tunnel under a tree. The two Piraka emerged and looked satisfactorily at their find. "Let's go back to the ruins of the factory," Avak said urgently "now." Meanwhile, in the north-eastern area of the swamp, Hakann and Reidak had found a temple. Above the doorway into the temple, was a carving of the mask they had failed to get a few years back: the Ignika. "Hmmm..." said Hakann interestedly, "this looks like it's worth checking out. Huh, Reidak?" "Yeah," Reidak grinned. Hakann took a step toward the doorway. "My thoughts exactly, Reidak," smiled Hakann as he strode through the doorway. Once inside, he saw a box on a pedestal at the back of the temple. Hakann sprinted toward the box and opened it. He looked down at the item inside, a weapon of utmost power. "Oh my," he muttered, thinking of what he could do to the Toa with this object. Forget the others, he thought, I don't need any Avohkii now, I'm powerful enough with this. The Toa Kiro had happened upon Thok's cave whilst leaving the factory. They had searched it extensively, but their was nothing of use in there. "Waste of time...." snarled Jakendon. "Patience, brother," said Memeisje. "What's this?" Reidogelo asked, picking up a blaster from the floor. "I never knew Piraka were inventive...." commented Aveto, though he was largely ignored. "Let's try it..." said Reidogelo, preparing to fire. He channeled a small amount of his elemental power through the blaster. Instead, what was fired, was an explosion of ice. "Hmmm...." said Alecto, hesitantly, " it looks like that blaster doesn't just channel power, it amplifies it." "Correct," hissed a voice. The Toa turned to see Zaktan and Thok standing next to the door. After a short fight, Reidogelo froze them both. Helryx walked up to the Piraka trapped from the chin down in an ice block. "You Skakdi," sighed Helryx shaking her head, "no brains at all have you? Oh, and Zaktan, if you use that little protodite trick of yours to escape, I'll drown every last one that escapes. You clear on that?" "Yes," Zaktan grumbled, nodding. Chapter Four: Toa Gaaki's message Chapter Five: The Last Piece Chapter Six: Freedom Chapter Seven: Theft of the stones Chapter Eight: Battle for the Mask Chapter Nine: Together we go Category:Stories